


Yu Yu Hakusho: The Magic School

by KiraKillerKitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Mage!Kurama, Mahoutokoro, Pairing to be selected, Protective!Hiei, Smart!Harry, Triwizard Tournament, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraKillerKitsune/pseuds/KiraKillerKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shuichi ‘Kurama’ Minamino got his letter to join Mahoutokoro at the age of 7 his mother wrote it off as a prank. Years later the school calls for him to be sent to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. How does his family react? Let alone Hiei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on FF . Net and will often not update for long spans of time.

Prologue

“What are you crazy?!” Genkai screamed at the grey haired mage in front of her. “He’s not my student and he doesn’t even know he's wizard let alone supposed to be attending Mahoutokoro!” This wasn’t the first time in recent history that she had been in contact with mages. When Yusuke started training with her they tried to come and take him; something about being under their jurisdiction. His reiki was like some mages so it did make logical sense but because spirit world was involved they couldn’t touch him. This battle was different though. Kurama was under their jurisdiction and unlike Yusuke spirit world wouldn't protect him. 

“Even if he isn't your student he still needs to come and attend Mahoutokoro.” The grey wizard stated calmly. He was not used to being yelled at but it was expected, no guaranteed, considering who he was speaking to. “All we need is for you to call Shuichi Minamino here so we can talk to him.”

“No.”

“Why not” 

“I don’t trust you, Ishita Yunnan. I don’t trust you to not try to kill him. Not that you would succeed of course.” Genkai growled , you could hear, no see the anger in her voice. No matter how cruel she seemed she really like Yusuke and his group of fumbling bumbling idiots. She wasn’t going to let one of them dragged into something they could avoid. Besides if one of them went there was a almost one hundred percent guaranteed that at least Hiei would go if not everyone. 

To bad for both of them Hiei and Kurama were on their way to come and visit Yukina. 

This would be the day Kurama’s fate would take a turn. For the better of the worse who knows?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens a lot of set up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried.
> 
> Good Information to Know:  
> 1100 Yen is about 10.50 ( To get this I calculated taxi fare from Kyoto to Mount Kurama the - 3100 yen)  
> Some schools in Japan have half days on Saturday  
> Last names are used for common speak. For example Ishida is Yunan’s last name as is Minamino/Yoko is Shuichi/Kurama’s.

going to tell Mom? 

Kurama’s POV

Why did I agree to this? Hiei had asked me this morning if I could go with him to see his sister at Genkai’s temple. That involved knocking in my window at four in the morning and waking me up. I have no problem waking up before dawn but I was up till wee hours in the morning doing the last of my summer homework. Only half a year till I graduate; I should be studying. 

It wasn't hard getting mom to let me go. I don't miss school often and I’m always the top of my class. All I had to say is that Hiei was going to see his sister, I haven’t seen her in a while and I was asked to go yesterday but forgot to ask before bed, I was studying after all. Not that she didn't cut me off and told me to go. On saturdays it only typically a half day but because it's the last day before summer break it's cut in half by an assembly. Feeling bad because I don't have to go is normal right? At least they don't have to eat this train food ; it tastes OK but it's not as good as mother's home made lunch. 

As the train pulls out of the city I get ready for another hour of boredom. We would have ran but it would be weird if a black and red blur ran through the city. Besides I much prefer to sit and study; Hiei needs sleep too. For some reason Hiei invited me on this trip. I hope nothing is wrong. Ever since the tournament to decide the king of the Makai Hiei has been following my mom and brother when they leave the house. It’s like he is expecting for something to happen to them. 

Slowing to a stop the conductor announces of the intercom that this is the station we need to get off at. Quickly we ran off and I used a payphone to call a taxi. I am not running with all my school books on me. It was a quick drive and only 1100 yen. Hiei refused to talk to the nice old man who was driving us. He was in his late 50’s with a huge smile. When we asked him to take us to Genkai’s temple he was surprised by location. He apparently never had driven there before. He gave us a nice deal because he got lost and we spent about 15 minutes driving lost. 

Once he dropped us off I remembered why I didn't come here often, stairs. We never had trouble with them but it was always boring. Me and hiei talked about some of the sweets my mom was baking for when we got back. 

“Will there be ice cream?” Hiei inquired. 

“Yes, Hiei there will be ice cream.” 

Soon we were at the top of the thoughts stairs. Any regular person would have fainted but we just walked right to the temple. “Do you have any idea where your sister hangs out here?” I send a questioning look to Hiei. All he does is send me the do-you-really-expect-me-to-know glare. “Let’s go find Genkai, say ‘Hello. Sorry for showing up unannounced.’ and ask where Yukina is.” Before I finish speaking Hiei mumbles and insult and is off. Wandering into the temple I knock on the door but don’t hear anything. I open the door, take off my shoes and walk to the living room. 

Never spending too much time exploring Genkai’s temple. The kitchen and the bathroom are modern but everything is old, like early Meiji era old. That’s probably the style of housing she likes. Modern day housing is too claustrophobic, too many walls. Walking closer to the living room I start to hear yelling. It quieter than normal but that's definitely Genkai’s voice. There is a softer voice too. Probably a males and its much calmer. 

“It’s not like he is at my beckoned call! He’s a High Schooler he should be at school now!” Genkai continues to yell at the poor fellow. He’s probably looking for Yusu… Wait he said highschooler. Is he looking for me? Maybe he is looking for one on my class mates Genkai taught? Where did Hiei go? Turning around Hiei had his hand on the door and opened it. Damn it! He is too fast. 

“What the hell are you doing here!” Genkai yelled as she turned her head and saw me. Shes looks really angry; even though she is weak she is still pretty scary.   
“We just came by to see Yukina. Sorry we came by unannounced.” I bow as apologizing. “My mom made some bread this morning and gave me some to give you.” Pulling out the bread I put it on the table and hope that she doesn't yell at me.

“Doesn’t look like he is in school…” Commented a short grey haired man on the other side of the room. At least until he saw Hiei walk from around me. “A demon! Why is a demon here?” He screamed almost immediately after seeing Hiei.

“Genkai does your guest know anything about what has happened in the past 2 years.” Questioning Genkai always ends with snarky remarks but it's better than nothing.

“Does he look like he knows? He’s a human and nothing too special at that.”

“What are you talking about and why are you not freaking out? There is a red eyed demon right in front of us.” The man is really panicking his voice shows it as he trembles. Who is this guy? He knows about demons but it doesn't look like he knows anything of demon world or the happenings there. Why is he up here? Did he want Genkai’s help with killing a demon? No, that doesn’t make sense. He knows of me but it doesn't look like he knows i’m a demon. Maybe he knows that I work with Genkai and wants my help killing a demon in a school? That’s just me jumping to conclusions. 

Before I could think any longer and jump to anymore conclusions Hiei sniped. “Where. Is. Yukina?” 

“She’s up in the mountain picking herbs and some other things I need. Go find her and bring her down here.” Genkai croaked but before I could more to go with Hiei she immediately stared at me. “Sit.” And I did just that.

Third person

"Excuse me young man but is your name Minamino Shuichi?" Ishida questioned Kurama trying to calm down. This wasn't his first time seeing a demon but he knew that only demons that are powerful are able to assume a human form. All the demons he saw looked like goblin troll half breeds. That being said he also knew that he should be calm this seems normal here. Little did he know what had happened was actually strange considering Kurama normally calls before he shows up.

"Yes I am Shuichi Minamino." Kurama stated with calculating eyes. Knowing practically nothing of this person in front of him scared Kurama, how did he know Genkai, why is he here, why does he have white hair but look like he is in his 20, but it wasn't like he was going to let anyone know that he had such childish questions. "May I ask what your name is?"

Ishida looked around the room as the room became silent. Genkai was glaring at him with hate in her eyes and Kurama previous question along with his calm face scared Ishida a lot. "My name is Ishida Yunan I am the Headmaster at Mahoutokoro the best school of magic in East Asia." 

Silence was the only thing that followed. The air was tense and the only reason it changed was because our lovable Yukina opened the door with tea for everyone. Kurama graciously accepted the tea and set it on the table.

“You are a wizard Mr Minamino.” 

“What am I going to tell mom now?” 

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some explanations but nothing is every fully said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I tried guys I really did.

Last Time: 

“You are a wizard Mr Minamino.” 

“What am I going to tell mom now?” 

Chapter 2: Really?

Ishida Yunan POV

“Is there something wrong?” I inquired. He was used to seeing many families fall apart because their children were mages. However this seemed different from the normal issue of shock and hate. His comment made it sound like he already had to explain something to his mom. Thats right he is an only child with a single mom. 

“You don’t have to tell your mom. You can do the rest of your muggle courses through correspondence.” Calmly explaining this doesn't help that look of frustration on his face. “Just tell your mom you have been accepted into a specialty school that helps gifted students.” Trying to help student in situations like this is difficult without removing them from their families. If we got him at the age of seven like we were supposed to then he would already be a top level wizard. It would have also been easier for me to explain.

“If you want I can explain it to your mother for you.”

“No.” Mr Minamino’s response was flat and calculating. It’s like he is trying to figure everything out on his own. That's not good. Being too independent will hinder his learning. He is too far behind to be stunting his own learning.

“It will be simple I can tell your mom and you can do what you need. You are so far behind. Normally you could stay home and commute to school but you are 10 years late to our school.” This response isn't good at all instead of looking at ease he looks like he is going to tear my head off.

Kurama’s POV

“I have things that don’t concern you to tell my mother, stepfather and I guess my step brother if my parents want him to know.” Biting back at my lip trying not to growl out at this person. Does he really think that it’s a good idea for me to leave my mom. Also why does he think that I want to learn magic in the first place. 

Soon my killer intent attracts Hiei; bursting through the door with his swords ready to fight. “Hiei, leave. I don't need you here at this moment.” Trying to respond to Hiei’s sudden intrusion calmly is harder than what most people would think. Hiei has always been too protective of me; probably thinks i'm too weak. 

“Kurama just tell this fool you will think about it and come talk to Yukina. She wants to talk to you.” Hiei practically demanded Kurama. That explains why he wanted me to come to see Yukina with him. 

Standing up and walking to the sliding door to the other room quickly remarking “I’m sorry I have nothing to say to a you Mr. Ishida. Now excuse me, I would like to do what I came here for.” Hurrying through the door I see Yukina standing down the hall waiting outside the dining room. 

Not too long passes as I talk with Yukina. After a while she starts asking about plants in demon world. Mostly healing ones. Turns out she was looking to see if I had anything that could help cure back pain. Genkai had apparently been complaining about pain in her lower back when she thought Yukina wasn't around. 

All I did was grow her some medicinal herbs and told her. “You don't need to beat around the bush. I'm always willing to help you Yukina.” After that we made simple small talk about our day to day life. Sometimes Hiei would butt in with a remark or two that would make Yukina smile.

Third Person

Over a couple rooms down Ishida was still talking with Genkai trying to find some way to convince ‘Shuichi’ into attending Mahoutokoro. He didn't find out much but what he did find out was important. He found out that Shuichi’s mom remarried, that Shuichi likes plants and that his nickname was Kurama.

He was hoping to find out why his student was close with a demon let alone two of them. As he figured out moments after Shuichi left that the girl, Yukina, was a demon too. He knew that Genkai trained a spirit detective so maybe he is a spirit detective too. That was what he thought was the most logical explanation. This also cleared the confusion of why Genkai thought he was going to kill Shuichi. 

Not wanting to spend much more time there he left. Left to the Japanese Ministry of Magic to find out any information on Shuichi's residence. Hiei and Kurama soon left Genkai's temple as well heading back to Kurama's house.

During that long train ride back Ishida a found out our Kurama's address. It took him an arm and a leg to get that information as he was student. They had strict laws on who could access their information but being the headmaster of the only Japanese school of witchcraft and wizardry had some perks. 

Not only that but the fact was Shuichi was a wizard that wasn't being trained. Japan's Wizarding community was slowly decreasing along with the muggle population. 

Once outside the Minamino household he straightened out his navy blue muggle business suit and knocked on the door. Within seconds a middle aged women with short hazelnut hair, in grey pants and a white shirt with “World's Best Mom”. He assumed that this was his mother. 

“Hello, my name is Ishida Yunan and I am with an elite school named Mahoutokoro. Your eldest son was sent a letter saying that he had been accepted but he hasn't responded so I came myself. I take it you're his mother Minamino Shiori?” He was very formal and polite when he talked. 

Shiori was was so shocked. Her son the doctors said was dead before birth, her miracle son had done it again. “Oh, Yes come inside.” She stammered while welcoming him in. “I'm so sorry for the mess I wasn't expecting anyone. Do you want some tea?” She quickly cleared off the table. It was covered with baking supplies and chocolate. 

“It looks like you were expecting someone or is this all for your sons.” Ishida commented offhandedly. He sat in a chair across from Shiori with his hands folded. 

“Oh. My Shuichi is bringing home one of his friends. They went to go visit his sister.” She mumbled. “So is this a type of university? What is this school famous for?” She asked confidently. Normally she was more quiet but since her marriage 4 months ago she had gotten more confident because of the support of her sons and new husband. 

“Well normally this school is from pre-school to the end of Highschool but because we don't teach regular subjects most students go to other schools at the same time.” Ishida tried to explain. “It’s a school of magic.” 

“You must be….” Shiori commented but drawed off. “No that makes sense. At the age of seven he got a letter saying that he had been accepted into a magic school. Was that the letter you speak of?” 

“Yes” was the only word that was said by Ishida. 

“So what do you need?” Was her response.

“Aren't you going to ask for proof?” 

“No.”

“My son is proof enough.” She was trying so hard to be strong. Shiori knew her son why hiding something from her but she doubted this was his only secret. Why couldn't he tell her these things. Why was she always left in the dark.

The door opened and feet could be heard down the hall. “Mother I'm home!” 

 

TBC


End file.
